Since well tools are typically exposed to relatively high external pressures in wells, it is common practice to pressure test such well tools by applying suitable external pressure, perhaps functioning the well tools while the external pressure is applied. However, facilities for conducting such external pressure tests (e.g., pressure chambers, high pressure pumps, control systems, safety enclosures, etc.) are not widely available. As a result, many well tools are manufactured, installed, redressed, etc., without having been adequately pressure tested.
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and operating well tools.